Izuku Midoriya (Downplayed)
Summary Izuku Midoriya is a delusional kid with no superpowers in a world where everyone has superpowers who thinks he can become a superhero. Needless to say, not very smart. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Izuku Midoriya, Nerd Origin: Boku No Hero Academia but Scaled Properly Gender: Who knows? Age: 4, 14, 15 and 16. No idea how he survived this long. Classification: Idiot Powers and Abilities: Fodder Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average level (Stated he couldn't beat Bakugou head on with 100%, who couldn't hurt Dark Shadow, who is literally just light. Bakugou also couldn't even hurt Kirishima, who is equal to Tetsutetsu, who at full power after eating an iron filled meal was hurt by a middle schooler. Couldn't even hurt an old man when he hit him with a whole couch. Didn't hurt Bakugou by smashing him into concrete. Got worse PE marks than Mineta. Hurt Stain less than Todoroki's fire, even though fire isn't even solid. Barely hurt Mr.Compress who was hurt by Aoyama's laser, which is just light.) Speed: Subhuman (Nearly tagged by Toga, who was taken down by Uraraka, who is the slowest person on the planet as shown during her fight with Bakugou. Couldn't dodge a punch from Small Might even when Small Might was even more crippled than usual with a broken arm.) Lifting Strength: Subhuman ' (Struggled to throw Bakugou over his shoulder with a shoulder throw which allows kids to throw adults with relative ease.) 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Weaker than Bakugou, who couldn't knock over photons and had trouble breaking through literal air.) Durability: Below Average level (Was hurt by Small Might, a crippled old man. Broke his arms and fingers by punching the air. Was hurt by Shinso who is even weaker than he is.) Stamina: Too tired in a battle at all times Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Dumb rabbit costume, Yandere journals. Intelligence: Exceptionally Dumbass (Didn't just end the fight with Stain with a 100% smash at the start. Didn't think to flick twice during his fight with Todoroki meaning he falls into the definition of an insane person. Answered Shinso's question even after being explicitly told not to and almost lost his fight due to that. Never makes a landing plan and nearly kills himself every time he fights due to this. Help Todoroki win his fight against him. His original hero costume. Got worse marks in school than a bloodthirsty psychopath. Did nothing but study for months and still just barely passed the written portion of the UA entrance exam. Let Uraraka cripple him, slowing him down so he couldn't save Bakugou, meaning he was indrectly responsible for hundreds of deaths as All Might lost his powers. Forgot his legs existed for several months. Called 125% 1,000,000%. Despite his journal he couldn't recognize well known pro heroes. Tried to kill liquid with a backpack. Released the sludge villain. Never tried training to compensate for his lack of quirk for 14 years.) Weaknesses: See above. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Breaking his own bones. -Crying. -Shounen Protagonist so he always wins anyways. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: A pipe, Air, Uraraka's sweater, A crippled old man with a broken arm Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Downplayed Category:Tier 10 Category:Protagonists Category:Weaklings Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Fodders Category:Air Users Category:Pain Users